Turning 18
by nicibialko
Summary: "This drama is all his fault if it wasn't for this party nothing like this would have happend!" A wasted Austin is a naughty Austin but what happens when Ally get's wasted? I swear it is a 100 times better than it sounds just read it. Might change to rated M. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story. Hope you like it. Don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

"Jesus Austin stop!"

"No Ally if you don't promise me right now that you come I swear I will tell your dad that you slept at that jerk's place."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me. Mr. Daw…" My hand fell over his mouth before he could finish calling my dad.

"Come on Austin you know I'm not a party girl."

Okay so before I continue I would like to short out some things so… I'm Ally still 17.. and this annoying boy I'm arguing with is my best friend since freshman year Austin. He's turning 18 this weekend and decided to throw "the party of the year" with Dez my other close friend. Isn't it just a perfect coincidence that his parents are out of town this weekend?

And of course because Austin is well attractive and every girl wants to erm fuck him I guess (not including me and Trish of course) and every brainless dude knows that there are going to be a dozen of chicks the whole school is coming. Alcohol. Loud Music. Making out. Probably a lot of Sex. Not my story. But on the other hand he is my best friend and it's his birthday party. Well let's see maybe I can talk him out of this.

I slowly started to take my hand away.

"Yeah but you haven't had a problem to party at Gavin's house or better said Gavin's bed."

"How many times do I have to tell you nothing happened. He wanted to talk about our relationship. I told him there is nothing to talk about, I gave him the whole it's not you it's me speech AGAIN than it got so late and I fell asleep on his couch. "

"Mhm. Yeah sure. Whatever. Anyway Ally you're my best friend, you've been my best friend for three years now.. I am turning 18 this weekend and for the love of god I'm only turning 18 once and I want to have the night of my life and this party is going to be the PARTY OF MY FUCKING LIFE."

"If this is about your present I can give it..''

''First of all did you listen what I just said I want to spend the night plus party of my life with my best friends and probably a few hundred people more at least I hope so many come. And second I told you like a thousand time's I do not want a present from you! The best present would be you coming to celebrate with me."

"Fine!" I finally gave in.

"Ally please you need to.. wait did you just said fine?"

"Yes fine!"

"Oh god! Thanks Ally you're the best!" He kissed me on the cheek and ran out of Sonic Boom.

Before I even managed to stand up from the pion bench Austin head pops back into Sonic Boom "Oh and Ally no birthday gift!" And as fast as he appeared he disappeared. He's so weird sometimes.

So it's Friday and guess what.. Austin's birthday party is tomorrow but he's actual birthday is on Sunday so I'm just going to give him his gift after midnight.

Yeah I know we said no gifts but it just doesn't feel right not giving him anything.

Trish Dez and I decided to just sleep over at Austin's (if we get to bed) so we can help him to clean his house … fun isn't it? Anyway Trish is coming to get me so we can do some shopping not only for cloths but for alcohol.. Trish has a fake ID. Such a badass. I am not much of a drinker (I also never got wasted) but Austin Trish and Dez are. I'll never understand how can beer taste good. It's pretty much the only alcohol I've ever drank and I'm glad. Suddenly I hear a honk of course who else could be to lazy to not get out of the car and ring.

''Hey honey everything okay? You look so sad"? She asked me as I got into the car.

''Eh I don't know everything is fine I guess.''

''Ally is it about the party cause if it is than your being ridiculous its Austin party you're his best friend it's a must that you come.''

''You and Dez are also his best friends and it wouldn't be such a big deal if one of you didn't came so it shouldn't be like this with me too. Whatever it has nothing to do with the party anyway.''

''Yeah but you and Austin are like stuck on each other your inseparable, it's never oh look its Austin&amp;Trish or Austin&amp;Dez, its allways Austin&amp;Ally it even sound's beautiful. Okay so what is it then?" She finally finished. What is she even talking about.

''What are you even talking about? We are normal best friends. And… and I'm just up sad that in two days Austin is turning 18 you and Dez are 18 already then it's my turn and as fast as you can say pickle we finish high school and what then? I don't want things to change. '' We suddenly were at the mall sting in her talking.

''I'm talking about you and Austin looking like some things missing when you're not together. You're like an uncompleted puzzle without each other. Aww and Ally honey don't worry about this now we still have time don't worry we will always be together in some way. Now let's go.''

''You are crazy Trish.'' Was the last thing I said before we went off shopping.

Saturday

The big day.

His big day.

My boy is turning into a man.

Okay that just sounded so motherly. I should stop.

''Ally! Ally, andddd how do I look?'' I turned around and saw a beautiful hot Latina standing in my bathroom entrance. A black strapless dress which stopped right about her keens. It looked perfect on her.

''Trish you look perfect!'' I practically yelled.

''And after I'm finished with you. You will do too! Let's get started!''

An eternity later, okay it was about an hour but it felt like it..

''And finished.. Ally you look omg Ally.''

''What? What is it? I can't look that horrible."

''Just look in the fucking mirror!'' She yelled.

''Woho this is not me Trish! I- what the hell – I wear like everything I wouldn't wear. And my make-up and I look kind of like a slut. A hot slut. Okay I can't go like that. Can I?'' I rembaled.

''Shut up Ally. You look hot as shit. Austin is going to die when he sees you omg, I'm a miracle worker!"

I ignored her comment and looked down at myself. I'm wearing black high waist shorts that go over my belly button, a black crop top which covers only a little skin under my boobs so there is still a lot of bare skin showing and a lot of cleavage too. Over the shorts and top I'm wearing a leather jacket with golden spikes on the shoulder also golden high heels and golden earrings. My make-up is well different than normally (actually I never wear make-up only bit mascara but that's it)and now I'm like all the Barbie dolls having make up on my face.. A golden eye –shadow, Mascara that makes my eyelashes look miles long and a creamy lipstick. I look like a hooker a pretty good looking hooker if I'm allowed to call myself so.

I'm Ally Dawson the dork not the good looking hooker but I guess it won't hurt anyone for one night.

I'm sitting in Trishe's car. Trish already got out. Me? Not so.

Suddenly I'm feeling very uncomfortable in what I'm wearing.

''Ally Dawson. Get out. You look great!"

"Can't I go back and change?" I asked her haha like she is ever going to agree.

''NO!'' Hah see. "We're already much to late you're not going anywhere."

"Okay okay." I pounded while getting out of the car. Before I closed the car door I reached out for my black golden purse where Austin's present was in.

Wow Austin is so lucky having young neighbors who don't care about him having party's cause if it wasn't the case the police would've been her probably a while a ago. The music is so loud. His front door is open and outside are at least 30 persons.. mostly making out or about to make out.

Trish was already a few feet's in front of me, while entering the house Austin came hugged her and gave her a cup probably beer. Yummy.. not. Then she disappeared into the crowd.

While Austin greeted some other people turned with his back to me. I got onto my tiptoes and whispered in his ear "Hello there birthday."

Did he just shivered? Yeah no way haha.

"You came!" He said smirking while turning around. He was about to give me a hug but stopped and looked at me. Up and down. Up and down. My best friend is checking me out. Well this night he is allowed to do what he wants to. After repeating his actions again he grabbed my bare upper waist, pulled me to tightly to him while my hands went around his neck.

He pulled my hair slightly back kissed me behind my ear and whispered huskily "Holly shit."

Oh yeah holly shit. I took a big breath and pulled away. It's obvious that he drank already other way this would have not happen.

''Tell me how the hell I'm going to keep you away from this creeps who are running around here when you look like a fucking sex kitten.'' He still had his hands on my waist.

''You're so wasted." I laughed.

"I am and you have to be too."

"Nah thanks I'm fine."

"One drink."

"Fine." I'm still not sure if agreeing was the best or worst decision of my life.

So guys what you think? I would love for you to leave a review. And I also would like to apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

**So guys what you think? I would love for you to leave a review. And I also would like to apologize for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but the plot.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

This right here is the crowd around me and Austin yelling to drink up.

Remember when I said one drink.

It's my 4th or maybe 5th shot. Of something. Something strong. I don't even know. Don't blame me the music is blasting I can't concentrate. It's the delicious that's what counts. Yeah I know I said I'm not much of a drinker but this tastes good, much better than beer. Wow why is everything so weird. Am I drunk? Haha that would be funny.

Austin is so hot.

Okay I officially had too much.

When the guy was about give us the next round Austin spoke up" Okay dude I think Ally had enough. For now."

He took my hand and we headed to the dance floor. I don't think I'm walking straight. Great Dawson.

''Austin."

"Yeah?"

"I may be a little tine bit drunk but I'm not going to dance."

"I don't think so."

"I do." I said trying to get away from the middle of his big living room where everyone was dancing.

Before I could escape he let go of my hand and placed them firm on my waists. ''It's my birthday you forgot?''

''You know I can't dance."

"You're drunk. Right now you can do anything."

Suddenly I smelled something. "Austin you smell that?"

He smiled at me" Someone is smoking Weed."

What the "This is illegal."

"Pretty much everything at this party is illegal." He smirked at me and suddenly I didn't care about dancing like an Idiot. It's probably the alcohol and the smell of Weed mixing that makes me so confident. Suddenly I want you to know by Zedd and Selena came one okay this is it Ally Dawson wants to dance.

"Okay let's dance."

Austin smirked at me and pulled me closer to him and moved his hands up and down my waist. Oh god why do his hands on my body feel so good. I put my hands around his neck and he automatically went down with his head so he was near my neck. I felt him smelling me and taking a deep breath. It felt so good and I couldn't help myself but to pull my hips nearer to his body. Like I need it. I haven't even noticed that I was moving my hips like a pro. Wow the magic of shots. Suddenly Austin's leg was between mine and I opened my mouth slightly because of the amazing feeling I got every time I moved my hips up and down his legs.

Oh god. I tightened my grip around his neck and he growled. He slighted his hands to my butt and stroke up and down my upper leg and my ass.

A moan escaped my lips oh shit there is no way he couldn't have heard it and I think I was right cause next thing I know he turns me around pulls my hair to one side of my shoulder, put his hands to my bare waist and then starts to kiss and suck my neck.

This is so wrong. Soooo freaking wrong.

But in the moment I don't care it feels like heaven and the only thing that's scaring me at the moment is that I want more.

I need more.

I'm a bad lazy person who doesn't have enough time to update regularly. I'm awful. Okay so what did you thought? I know it's sort but I needed to do an update. So here it is. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I need more.

"Ally..Ally we, we need to.." He started to say in between kisses on my neck.

"What Austin..? What do we need.." I say with a breathy voice.

"Oh fuck." He grabs my hips again and turns me around so he can look me deep in the eyes. "We need to stop…before its too late and I can't stop."

I cleared my throat. "Sorry I don't know..what got into me Austin."

He was about to say something but before he could Dez pulled us to the back yard where another bar was. Oh and did I mention Austin has a huge pool. I feel like in the movies cause there are already girls only in their underwear swimming there..oh god.

"Guys we need to do some shoots." Dez yelled.

Remembering what happened just 5 minutes ago with Austin and me on the dance floor. I'm totally in. "Yeah."

Few shoots later Dez disappeared with some girl and left me alone with Austin.. I feel really really weird oh god it's so hot.

"I think I need to get into the water." I say to Austin.

"What no don't you're drunk, what if you draw."

I pull him by his shirt closer to me so that our lips are an inch from touching "I'll guess you'll have to save me than Mr. Moon."

I started to walk to the water, let the purse fall to the floor I also did the same with the rest of my clothes but my underwear. I knew Austin was watching me so I stripped it of as sexy as I could (even though its sooo wrong but that night was full of mistakes, a few more wouldn't harm anyone.) I made the perfect jump into the water and stayed a bit underwater trying to clear my mind a bit but before I could I felt strong hands on my hip puling me up. Austin.

"Are you fucking insane Ally." Austin half yelled at me: "I thought you're drawing."

I pulled my legs around his hips and my hands around his neck while he placed his hands right under my ass.

"My hero." I whispered will he rested his big hands right under my ass.

"Wow I'm just realizing how drunk I am." Austin leand in so our lips were just inches apart.

"Austin do you really think this right know would be happening if we were sober?"

Hell no. Our friendship is too important. But.. right know I don't give a shit Ally .

..And with that his amazing lips crashed on mine.

* * *

**Ik I'm a horrible person and to add things.. the chapter is really short..sorry guys. Erm do you think I should make this rated M lol? love ya.**


End file.
